A new way of life
by Kawari
Summary: Sanji starrte vor sich hin. Nun sollte er also nie wieder kochen können und was war mit Namisan und Robinchan? Die beiden würden ihn nie wieder ernst nehmen. Keiner würde ihn je wieder ernst nehmen, jetzt wo er verkrüppelt war.
1. Prolog: Mittlerweile Alltag

Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Ich versuche lediglich zu unterhalten und zum Nachdenken anzuregen.

**A new way of life**

**Prolog**

Sanji saß barfuß auf einem hohen Hocker, welcher die gleiche Höhe wie die Arbeitsplatte hatte, das linke Bein war um eine Schüssel geschlungen, um diese an Ort und Stelle zu halten, während er mit den Zehen des rechten Fußes einen Kochlöffel hielt und den Inhalt der Schüssel umrührte.

So fand Robin den Koch vor, als sie die Küche betrat. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf bei ihrem Eintreten zu ihr gewand.

„Ah… hallo Robinchen, das Essen ist jeden Moment fertig. Ich muss nur noch die Salatsoße abschmecken", mit diesen Worten ließ er den Löffel los, griff sich zwischen dem großen Zeh und seinem kleineren Nachbarn, ein Gewürz, schüttete eine Prise dessen in die Schüssel und rührte dann erneut um, um nur kurz darauf den Löffel mit seinem Fuß zum Mund zu führen und die Soße zu kosten. „Ah… perfekt."

„Dann stelle ich schon einmal alles auf den Tisch", kam es mit einem milden Lächeln von Robin.

Kaum stand das Essen auf dem Tisch, waren auch schon die restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder in der Küche und setzten sich an ihre Plätze.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden alle aus der Küche, außer Sanji. Dieser setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker, betätigte mit dem linken Fuß den Drehknauf für den Wasserhahn, während er sich mit dem Rechten eine Zigarette zwischen die Zähne schob. Während das Wasser einlief zündete er sich die Zigarette an und begann kurz danach das dreckige Geschirr zu spülen.

Er musste Lächeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie schwierig es für ihn noch vor einem halben Jahr gewesen war, nur seine Hose an zu ziehen, an solche Präzisionsarbeiten, wie einen dünnen Streichholz zwischen den Zehen zu halten und diesen an der Reibefläche der Streichholzschachtel entlang zu ziehen, war damals gar nicht zu denken gewesen. Heute machte er dies alles mit einer Normalität, als wäre er schon sein Leben lang ohne Arme.

Während er spülte, wanderten seine Gedanken weiter. Es war schon seltsam, seit dem er seine Arme verloren hatte, war er bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Ok, vielleicht war nicht jedem sein Gesicht bekannt, aber jeder Koch auf der Grand Line hatte schon etwas von dem besten Koch des East Blues gehört, welcher nur noch seine Beine hatte und trotzdem ungemein gut kochen konnte. Weiterhin hatte er sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Monate ein nettes Kopfgeld von 50 Millionen zugelegt. Ok, es war nicht so gut wie der Schwertkämpfer mit seinen 60 Millionen, aber immerhin.

Was das Kopfgeld betraf, hatte er allerdings einen gehörigen Teil dazu beigetragen, dieses zu erhalten, da er seine Beinstärke sowie seine Beinarbeit um einiges verbessert hatte.

Er war nicht mehr, wie früher in der Lage sich einfach auf die Hände zu stellen und sich wie ein Propeller zu drehen, wenn er von Gegnern umzingelt war. Er hatte also einen anderen Weg finden müssen, dieses Problem zu umgehen. Nun, er hatte eine Lösung gefunden. Er war in seinen Bewegungen schneller geworden als er früher gewesen war, weiterhin hatte er mehr Power in seinen Tritten. Er war mittlerweile genauso gut wie einst Rotfuß Jeff. Genauso wie dieser, war er nicht nur in der Lage Stein zu zertreten, das hatte er schließlich schon zuvor gekonnt. Nein, er war jetzt sogar in der Lage Stahl zu zertreten. „Sohn von Rotfuß" wurde er genannt.

Sanji wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Lysop plötzlich vom Krähennest aus rief, dass Land in Sicht sei. Er blinzelte, ach ja… Nami hatte doch etwas davon gesagt, dass sie in kürze an einer Insel ankommen würden, das müsste sie dann wohl sein. Gut, dann konnte er mit Chopper und Robin neuen Proviant kaufen. Er wusch den letzten Teller, stellte das Geschirr weg. Nachdem er das Wasser aus der Spüle raus gelassen hatte, trocknete er sich die Füße ab und schlüpfte in seine schwarzen Schuhe. Dann trat er aus der Küche.

‚Mal schauen, wie gut der Markt in der Stadt dort ist', dachte er sich und ging zu Chopper und Robin, welche schon auf ihn an der Reling des Schiffes, warteten.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen.


	2. Veränderungen, wie alles begann

Ich werde dies hier noch posten und dann vorläufig nicht mehr, da ich nicht weiß, ob diese Geschichte überhaupt irgendwen interessiert. Wenn ihr möchtet, dass ich weiter schreibe, teilt es mir in einem Review mit.

* * *

Dort angekommen lächelte Robin ihn, wie es ihre Art war, an und hängte ihm seinen Umhang um die Schultern, ähnlich wie Shanks einen trug. Er lächelte zurück. „Danke."

Es war schon seltsam. Einerseits hatte sich, trotz seiner Behinderung, eigentlich nichts verändert. Sie wurden nach wie vor von der Marine gejagt. Er kochte nach wie vor für die Mannschaft, geriet zwischenzeitlich in Streite mit Zorro, Ruffy quengelte immer mal wieder nach Essen, wenn er Hunger hatte. Er selbst servierte den Ladys zum Nachmittag immer noch Getränke zur Erfrischung.

So gesehen schien sich nichts verändert zu haben und gleichzeitig hatte sich so unglaublich viel verändert. Sanjis Kleidungsstil hatte sich ein wenig gewandelt. Er trug nach wie vor schwarze Hosen, aber statt seiner Hemden, trug er nun kurzärmlige T-Shirts. Wenn er vom Schiff ging, hängte er sich den besagten Mantel über. Der Rest der Crew vermutete richtig, dass er zu kurzärmligen Oberteilen griff, weil es ihn störte und z.B. beim Kochen auch behinderte, wenn die losen Ärmel einfach runter hingen. Den Mantel trug er, weil ihn die Blicke, die er von den Leuten zugeworfen bekam, nervten.

Auf dem Schiff lief er meistens barfuss rum, es war praktischer, anstatt immer seine Schuhe aus ziehen zu müssen, wenn er mit seinen Füßen irgendetwas machen musste, z.B. das Segel oben am Mast fest zurren.

Auch baggerte er nicht mehr jede hübsche Frau an. Er flirtete zwar immer noch ganz gerne, wenn er z.B. mit den anderen – meistens mit Zorro – in einer Kneipe saß, aber dies geschah viel dezenter als er es früher gemacht hatte. Er bekam nicht mehr eine seiner „Liebesattacken", sondern machte der Frau einfach ganz normal hier und da ein Kompliment.

Doch am meisten hatte sich das Verhältnis zu seinen Freunden verändert. Er erinnerte sich daran wie es begonnen hatte.

Stimmen drangen an sein halbwaches Bewusstsein.

„ – geht es ihm?"

„Schlecht. Er hat viel Blut ver… - …wenn er aufwacht… -…ber den Berg… - …dazu… - …aufwachen."

Es ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Wer hatte viel Blut verloren? War er damit gemeint? Wenn ja, wieso sollte er dann aufwachen? Er fühlte sich schließlich so unglaublich müde. Also, wieso sollte er dann nicht weiter schlafen dürfen? Berg? Soweit er wusste, war hier doch nirgendwo ein Berg. Und wieso sollte ein Berg aufwachen?

Die Stimmen wurden deutlich. Er erkannte sie als die einer Frau und eines Mannes. Angst begann sich in ihm aus zu breiten.

Die Männerstimme fuhr fort, „das schlimme ist, dass er so viel Gewicht verloren hat, dadurch ist er enorm geschwächt."

„Aber können wir denn gar nichts für ihn tun Chopper?", fragte die Frau.

Er konnte zwar nicht zu ordnen, wem die Stimme gehörte, aber er konnte definitiv zu ordnen wem sie nicht gehörte. Er atmete innerlich auf und beruhigte sich wieder. Bevor er seine Überlegungen bezüglich der Stimme weiter führen konnte, schaltete sich plötzlich eine dritte Stimme ein. Es war ebenfalls eine Männerstimme, aber viel tiefer als die Erste.

„Wir können nichts tun, außer abwarten. Jetzt hängt alles von Sanjis Überlebenswillen ab."

„Aber Zorro!", konnte er erneut die Frauenstimme hören – diesmal protestierend.

„Er hat Recht Nami", antwortete der andere Mann im Raum.

Sanji versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, um zu gucken, was genau vor sich ging. Seine Lider schienen so unglaublich schwer.

„Ich glaube er wacht auf." Eine dritte Männerstimme, direkt neben seinem Bett, „seine Lider haben sich gerade bewegt."

Als er endlich seine Augen auf bekam, starrte er direkt in das Gesicht seines Kapitäns, welcher im Schneidersitz am Kopf der Couch, wie er nun erkannte, saß und seinen Oberkörper vorgebeugt hatte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Ruffy?"

„Du bist ja wach", lachte Ruffy fröhlich.

Sanji drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah nun Lysop direkt neben der Couch sitzen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Er war im Jungenzimmer. Zorro stand an einer Wand angelehnt, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Neben ihm stand Nami mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie sah, dass er wach war. Am Ende der Couch saß Nico Robin – ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, mild lächelnd. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass auch ein Hauch von Erleichterung in ihrem Lächeln lag.

Als er zu Robin zum Fußende guckte, bemerkte er, dass sein Oberkörper bandagiert war und eine Decke über seinem Unterkörper lag.

Chopper kam auf ihn zu getrippelt. „Wie fühlst du dich? Tut dir irgendwas weh?"

„Durstig", krächzte Sanji. Seine Stimme hörte sich in seinen eigenen Ohren wie eine Karikatur an. Das Sprechen schmerzte seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle. Er blinzelte einmal. Ja, jetzt wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, dass er durstig war.

„Das ist nicht verwunderlich. Du hast einiges an Blut verloren. Du musst jetzt jede Menge Flüssigkeit zu dir nehmen."

Lysop ergriff das Wasserglas, welches auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Couch stand. Sanji versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch fiel er wieder zurück. „Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen Chopper." Und plötzlich tauchte in ihm die panische Angst auf, dass er womöglich auch seine Beine verloren hätte oder seine Wirbelsäule verletzt worden wäre so, dass er jegliches Gefühl in seinen Beinen verloren hätte.

„Sie sind eingegipst", beruhigte ihn der kleine Elch. Chopper sprach nicht weiter, sondern wurde zunehmend nervöser. Er rang die Vorderhufe und schaute Sanji nicht an. Dieser hob fragend und misstrauisch zugleich eine Augenbraue. Was immer Chopper so nervös werden ließ, es hatte mit seinem Zustand zu tun.

„Was ist es?", fragte er, da Chopper nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht weiter geredet hatte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Dann schaute er zu den anderen im Raum. Es hatte sich eine eindeutige Spannung breit gemacht. Keiner wagte es ihn an zu sehen. Sogar Ruffy sah unnatürlich ernst aus. Die Luft schien zu stehen, um sie durch schneiden zu können, hätte man gar nicht eines von Zorros scharfen Schwertern gebraucht. Eines von Robins Büchern wäre durch aus ausreichend gewesen.

Plötzlich brach der kleine Elch in Tränen aus und blubberte drauf los. Sanji hatte alle Mühe, zu verstehen, was Chopper zwischen Schniefen und Weingeräuschen, von sich gab. Doch konnte er nur „Splitterbruch" und „keine Ahnung" raus hören.

„Chopper", versuchte er den Arzt zu beruhigen, doch funktionierte es nicht. Daraufhin wurde Sanji lauter. „Chopper!"

Das hatte gewirkt, sein Gesprächspartner hörte auf wie ein Wasserfall unverständlich vor sich her zu reden, sondern schaute ihn leicht überrascht an. „Was genau ist los? Und diesmal in Ruhe und verständlich." Sanji seufzte, wie gerne hätte er jetzt gerade eine Zigarette.

„Deine Beine sind völlig zertrümmert. Chopper ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wieder hinkriegt. Er sagt, dass ließe sich erst nach vier Wochen genau sagen", meldete sich Zorro zu Wort.

Zorros Worte trafen ihn heftiger als ein Fußtritt von Jeff. Wenn Chopper nicht in der Lage war, seine Beine zu heilen, dann würde er für den Rest seines Lebens auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein. Er wäre für seine Freunde nutzlos, weder als Koch noch zu gebrauchen, noch als Kämpfer. Er könnte die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes machen, als da zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass einer seiner Freunde zu ihm kam und sich mit ihm unterhielt, damit er wenigstens etwas Abwechslung bekam. Da liegen und darauf warten, dass einer seiner Freunde ihn fütterte, ihm die Zähne putzte, ihn anzog, seinen Körper wusch. Er wäre absolut hilflos für den Rest seines Lebens.

Als er mehr durch Zufall als beabsichtigt, Namis Gesicht sah, registrierte er, dass sie kurz davor stand zu weinen. Sie hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen, doch das Zittern dieser, konnte sie damit nicht vertuschen. Ihre Augen füllten sich immer mehr mit Tränen, bis sich die ersten ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten, hinab zu ihrem Kinn, wo sie von dort aus zu Boden tropften. „Du… du könntest für den Rest… deines Lebens bettlägerig sein", schniefte sie.

Ihre Tränen verursachten ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn eine Frau weinte. Um ihre Tränen rückgängig zu machen, hätte er in diesem Moment mit Freuden seine Beine hergegeben. Ja, er hätte sogar noch sein Augenlicht und sein Gehör drauf gesetzt, wenn er es nur hätte verhindern können, dass sie wegen ihm weinte.

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, auch wenn ihm innerlich nicht danach zumute war. „Hey, wozu die Tränen? Chopper ist der beste Arzt, den ich je gesehen habe. Wenn er es nicht hinkriegt, wer sollte es sonst schaffen? Chopper macht das schon. Also spar dir die Tränen für NACH den vier Wochen auf."

Namis Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und sie wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg, sie nickte. „Ok."

„Ähm… äh… Sanji…", der kleine Elch neben ihm, rang wieder mit seinem Vorderhufen und war sichtbar Verlegen, auf Grund des Vertrauens, dass der Smutje in den Arzt hatte, „ich… ich weiß wirklich nicht ob… du hast an beiden Beinen jeweils einen vierfachen Splitterbruch davon getragen und… ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe…"

„Na klar schaffst duuu daaaaaaasssss!", brüllte Ruffy plötzlich, völlig überzeugt von seinen Worten.

Der Rest der Crew zuckte kurz zusammen, da keiner mit Ruffys Geschrei gerechnet hatte. Doch dann lächelten sämtliche Mannschaftsmitglieder Chopper voller Vertrauen und Überzeugung an, dass er es tatsächlich schaffen könnte. Dem Arzt stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als er in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Crewmitglieder sah.

„Ich… uhm… also… ich weiß gar nicht was ich…", dann fasst er sich wieder und mit neu aufkommender Entschlossenheit fuhr er fort, „ja. Ich werde dich wieder gesund machen Sanji."

Beim zweiten Versuch sich auf zu richten, stützte Ruffy ihn von hinten und Lysop setzte das Glas Wasser an seine Lippen und er trank mit kleinen Schlucken, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu VERschlucken.

Nach nur einer Woche hatte sich die Crew der Flying Lamb eingespielt und sie meisterten die neue Situation, welche für alle ungewohnt war, ohne größere Probleme. Das Kochen übernahm zu meist Nami und wenn sie zwischenzeitlich verhindert war, weil sie den Kurs berechnen musste, sprang Robin für sie ein.

Die körperliche Hygiene Sanjis hatte Zorro übernommen. Zu Anfang war es für beide, Sanji und Zorro, mehr als unangenehm gewesen, doch gewöhnten sie sich auch daran und nach wenigen Malen des Waschens war es für sie zu etwas normalen geworden.

Gegessen wurde nicht mehr in der Kombüse, sondern im Jungenzimmer, damit Sanji nicht alleine mit der Person, die ihn fütterte, essen musste. Wer diesen Part übernahm, war nicht fest gelegt, doch zumeist machten es Lysop oder Chopper. Zu Anfang hatte Ruffy es übernehmen wollen, doch war daraus mehr Chaos entstanden als alles andere, denn Ruffy hatte mehr rum gealbert, als Sanji gefüttert.

Am Tag war meistens Robin bei ihm und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Dies war eigentlich mehr durch Zufall so gekommen.

Sanji war wie immer auf der Couch gelegen und hatte zur Decke gestarrt. In Gedanken versunken, hatte er plötzlich auf gelacht. Nicht weil er belustigt gewesen war, sondern weil ihm die ganze Situation gerade zu aberwitzig vorgekommen war. Was wenn Chopper es doch nicht hin kriegte, seine Beine zu heilen? Würde es dann den Rest seines Lebens so weiter laufen, wie bisher? Er war seinen Freunden wirklich dankbar, dass sie sich so um ihn kümmerten, aber andererseits konnte er nicht umhin, das Gefühl zu haben ihnen zur Last zu fallen.

Selbst wenn Chopper seine Beine wieder hinkriegen würde, könnte er nie wieder kochen. Seine Hände, das wertvollste Gut eines Kochs, waren nicht mehr. Erneut hatte er auf gelacht, Bitterkeit in seinem Lachen hörbar und in genau diesem Moment war Robin durch die Luke getreten und war die Sprossen hinab geklettert. Ein Buch war unter ihrem Arm geklemmt gewesen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Koch-san?"

Ob alles in Ordnung sei? Sie fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei? Nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Ihm waren die Arme genommen worden und wenn er Pech hatte, wären seine Beine genauso nutzlos. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen, ob er auch noch seine Beine verloren hätte oder diese nie wieder richtig heilten. Das Resultat wäre in beiden Fällen gleich: Er würde nie wieder Laufen können, nie wieder kämpfen können.

Doch am meisten hatte es ihn verwundert, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er war schließlich nutzlos für die Mannschaft, ja sogar eine Last. Und zuzüglich dazu bestimmt auch nicht der schönste Anblick, den er einer Frau je zu muten würde. Sein Oberkörper war noch immer bandagiert gewesen, so hatte sie wenigstens nicht direkt seine hässlichen Armstümpfe sehen müssen.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Wieso auch nicht? Ich krieg hier schließlich die beste Pflege zuzüglich, dass mich eine so wunderschöne Lady besuchen kommt", lächelte er kläglich.

„Doktor-san wird es bestimmt hin kriegen. Er hat bis jetzt noch niemanden von uns hängen lassen." Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, neben der Sanjis.

Sanji war überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte ihn auf Anhieb durch schaut gehabt. Nun denn, wenn sie es sowieso wusste, wieso dann noch etwas vorspielen?

„Danke Robin." Er hatte diesmal bewusst keine Verniedlichung ihres Namens benutzt, es schien ihm erstens nicht passend für eine solche Situation und zweitens hatte er auch irgendwie das Gefühl nicht mehr wirklich das Recht dazu zu haben. Nicht er, ein verkrüppelter, zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchender Smutje.

Er hatte geschnaubt, wem machte er etwas vor? Die Tatsachen lagen doch bereits auf dem Tisch, wie ein alles gewinnendes Pokerblatt. Nami-san und auch Robin-chan würden ihn nie wieder ernst nehmen. Keiner würde ihn je wieder ernst nehmen, jetzt wo er verkrüppelt war.

Es hatte eine zeitlang Stille zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Sanji hatte weiterhin zur Decke gestarrt, er hatte immer mal wieder den Blick von Robin auf sich gespürt und sich dabei nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt. Doch hatte er so gut es ging, das Gefühl ignoriert und sich immer wieder in Gedanken gesagt, dass es doch nur Robin sei und niemand anderes.

„Weißt du Koch-san, dass Menschen, die bereits ohne Arme geboren werden, ein ganz normales Leben führen, wie andere auch?"

Er hatte fragend zu ihr geschaut und auf eine nähere Erklärung gehofft.

„Ja, ich habe darüber einiges gelesen und es sogar einmal mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie benutzen dann einfach ihre Füße an Stelle ihrer Hände."

Was hatte sie da gesagt? Sollte es etwa doch für ihn eine Chance geben weiterhin kochen zu können?

„Was ist das für ein Buch, das du mit gebracht hast?", hatte er das Thema spontan gewechselt.

Sie hatte gelächelt und das Buch, welches neben ihr gelegen hatte, in die Hände genommen. „Oh, nur ein Roman, den ich gerade lese. Nichts weiter."

„Worum geht's in dem Roman?"

„Um eine Legende, einer alten verschollenen Stadt, die so prächtig gewesen sein soll, dass sie die „Götterstadt" genannt wurde. Die Stadt wird als Mythos ab getan, aber einige wenige Archäologen glauben an ihre Existenz und machen sich auf den Weg, der Welt zu beweisen, dass es diese Stadt wirklich gegeben hat. Überrings basiert dieser Roman auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Die Stadt nach dessen Vorbild der Autor die Götterstadt erschaffen hat, hieß in Wirklichkeit ‚Skypia' falls es dich interessiert."

Da hatte Sanji wider Willen lachen müssen und nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte Robin in das Lachen mit ein gestimmt. Sie beide wussten schließlich, seit ihrem Aufenthalt dort, dass es diese Stadt wirklich gab.

„Liest du mir was vor?"

Ohne erst auf seine Frage zu antworten, hatte sie begonnen laut vor zu lesen.

So war es gekommen, dass ab da an Robin jeden Nachmittag bei Sanji in der Jungenkajüte verbrachte und ihm vor las. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich auch einfach stundenlang über so ziemlich alles. Über Zukunftspläne, über Sanjis Ängste und Befürchtungen, über Träume, über vergangene Erlebnisse etc. Robin wurde mit der Zeit zu seiner engsten Vertrauten, zu seiner besten Freundin.

Irgendwann begann Robin seine, mittlerweile nicht mehr ernst gemeinten, Flirtversuche zu erwidern. Sie machte dies einfach um sich zu amüsieren und sie musste lachen, als Sanji sie total verdutzt anschaute, da er nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion von ihr gerechnet hatte.

Ab da kam es des Öfteren vor, dass man die beiden zusammen sitzen und spielerisch flirten sah, was das Zeug hielt. Keiner von beiden wollte etwas mit seinem jeweils besten Freund bzw. Freundin anfangen, sie machten es einfach aus Spaß. Hinzu kam, dass die überraschten und verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Mannschaftskameraden als diese das erste Mal das Flirten mit bekamen, einfach zu köstlich waren. Beide hatten anfangen müssen laut Hals zu lachen, was nur noch in größere Verwirrung Seitens, des Rests der Crew führte. Doch keiner von beiden hatte je der Crew erklärt, was genau vor sich ging.

Die von Chopper genannten vier Wochen vergingen und nun standen Ruffy und der Rest seiner Crew bis auf Sanji und Chopper an Deck der Lamb und warteten auf die Diagnose Choppers.

„Meint ihr Chopper hat's hin gekriegt? Was wenn nicht?", meldete sich der Schütze der Gruppe zu Wort.

Nami verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Red nicht so einen Mist!"

„Na klar hat er es hin gekriegt! Wir reden hier schließlich von Chopper!", lachte Ruffy. Sein Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der Mannschaftsmitglieder war einfach nur bewundernswert.

„Und selbst wenn nicht. Dann machen wir halt so weiter wie bisher", warf Zorro ein, der wie so oft, die ganze Situation mit etwas mehr Abstand betrachtete und deshalb mal wieder als die Stimme der Vernunft agierte.

„Genau!", stimmte Ruffy ihm fröhlich zu.

„Ein gutes hat die Sache ja", überlegte Lysop laut, sich sein Kinn reibend, „er hat jetzt endlich jemanden für sich gefunden."

„Stimmt", lächelte Nami. Sie war sichtbar glücklich darüber, dass Sanji scheinbar sein Glück gefunden hatte.

„Hehe…", grinste Ruffy breit, als er den Kommentar Lysops hörte und auch Zorros Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.

Alle vier schauten zu Robin hin, auf die der Kommentar bezogen war. Diese jedoch sagte nichts darauf, sondern lächelte still vor sich hin. Sie amüsierte sich innerlich köstlich.

Es war klar, dass der Rest der Crew mit gekriegt hatte, dass Robin ihre Nachmittag meistens bei Sanji verbrachte. Genauso wie sie mit gekriegt hatten, dass Sanji es sichtbar besser ging und wieder mehr aus seiner Hülle, in die er sich verkrochen hatte, heraus kam, seit dem er die Tage mit Robin verbrachte. Hinzu kam, dass seine Liebeserklärungen Nami gegenüber komplett nach gelassen hatten und er ihr auch nur noch selten Komplimente machte. Auf Grund dieser Fakten, hatten sie die falschen Schlüsse gezogen.

Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass Sanji mehr aus sich heraus kam, weil er in Robin jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm mit Rat zur Seite stand und mit dem man sich äußerst gut unterhalten konnte. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihm wieder Hoffnung gegeben hatte, weiterhin kochen zu können.

Seine Liebeserklärungen hatten auf gehört, da er sich nach wie vor, als nicht mehr ansehnlich empfand. Er war der Meinung, dass Nami etwas Besseres verdient hatte, als er es jetzt noch sein könnte. Robin versuchte ihm zwar auch in der Hinsicht wieder Mut zu machen, doch war er noch nicht dazu in der Lage, ihre Sichtweise zu teilen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Luke zur Jungenkajüte und Chopper kam heraus. Alle Augen waren gespannt auf den Schiffsarzt gerichtet. Und als dieser verkündete, dass Sanjis Beine wieder ganz heilen würde ohne jegliche Nachwirkungen oder Schäden, brach ein Jubelgeschrei aus, dass man vermutlich noch auf den anderen Meeren gehört hatte.

So war alles gekommen.

„Woran denkst du?", brach Chopper in seine Gedanken.

Sie standen noch immer am Deck der Flying Lamb, da es noch etwa eine Viertelstunde dauern würde, bis sie an der Insel anlegten.

Sanji grinste breit. Er war Chopper zu unglaublichem Dank verpflichtet, da dieser es ihm ermöglicht hatte, trotz allem ein einiger maßen normales Leben zu führen, unabhängig von fremder Hilfe. Ohne Chopper würde er vermutlich immer noch unter Deck auf der Couch liegen und darauf warten, dass er zum Abendbrot gefüttert wurde.

Statt Choppers Frage zu beantworten, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Worauf hast du Hunger?"

Der kleine Elch blinzelte kurz, dann lächelte er. Er wusste, dass es Sanjis Art war ihm zu danken. Seit dem der Smutje wieder kochen konnte, hatte dieser oft die Crewmitglieder nach ihren Wünschen für das nächste Mahl gefragt, insbesondere Chopper. Es ließ Chopper immer Lächeln, wann immer er diese Frage von Sanji hörte, denn er übersetzte die Frage immer mit „Danke Chopper, für alles was du für mich getan hast. Ich steh tief in deiner Schuld." Dieser nie wörtlich ausgesprochene Dank, ließ ihn glücklich werden und wissen, dass er als Arzt nicht versagt hatte.

„Was soll ich morgen kochen Chopper?", fragte der Smutje noch einmal.

„Hähnchen in Weißweinsoße."

Sanjis Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Einmal Lieblingsessen des Notproviants. Geht klar."

Mittlerweile waren sie im Hafen angekommen und Zorro ließ gerade den Anker zu Wasser.

Sanji wand sich, immer noch grinsend, Robin zu. „Robinchen, wärst du so lieb…?"

Robin verstand sofort, was der Blonde von ihr wollte, schließlich hatte sie es oft genug getan, als sie die Nachmittage noch zusammen unter Deck verbrachten. „Aber natürlich Sanji-san." Damit ließ sie ihre Teufelskräfte spielen und zwei Arme wuchsen an Sanjis Schultern. Der eine nahm ihm die mittlerweile aufgerauchte Kippe aus dem Mund und schmiss diese über die Reling, während der andere in seine hintere Hosentasche griff und die Schachtel Zigaretten sowie die Streichhölzer hervor zog. Die Arme steckten Sanji eine neue Zigarette in den Mund, zündeten diese an und räumten dann die hervor geholten Sachen an ihren Platz zurück. Danach ließ Robin die Arme wieder verschwinden.

„Du bist ein Schatz Robinchen", zwinkerte er ihr flirtend zu, „was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen? Ich werd' mich heute Nacht dafür revanchieren. Na, wie klingt das?"

„Ausgezeichnet Sanji-san", lächelte sie, wohl wissend wie ihre Antwort von den anderen ausgelegt werden würde.

Lysop und Nami, die das Gespräch mit angehört hatten, sagten simultan:

„Nehmt euch ja ein Hotelzimmer!"

Lachend gingen Robin und Sanji von der Flying Lamb, gefolgt von Chopper.

„Ey, Sanji! Lust heute Abend noch ne Kneipe zu besuchen?", rief Zorro den dreien hinterher, bevor diese ganz im Getümmel verschwinden konnten.

„Aber klar doch!", hörte er die Antwort, dann waren die drei schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Die drei Strohhutpiraten gingen durch die Straßen, bis sie endlich zum Marktplatz kamen. Die Menschen drängten sich an den vielen verschiedenen Marktständen und die drei mussten aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig verloren.

Sie schlenderten von Stand zu Stand. Sanji sagte Robin, was sie brauchten und diese suchte unter dem prüfenden Auge von Sanji die besten Waren der jeweiligen Dinge aus. Chopper, in seiner Elchform, übernahm das Tragen des größten Teils der eingekauften Sachen, während Robin nur die eine oder andere Tüte mit leichten Dingen trug.

Sie kamen zu einem Fleischstand, hinter dem ein vielleicht gerade mal 23 jähriger, Mann stand. Er betrachtete sich die dreiköpfige Gruppe. Irgendetwas schien im nicht ganz zu gefallen. Sanji ignorierte den Blick, der ihm zu geworfen wurde und sah sich die Ware mit Kennerblick an. „Könnten wir die vier vordersten Hähnchen und die drei dort drüben haben?"

Der junge Mann packte alles ein. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ja, dann noch 10 Kilo Pökelfleisch und 30 Kilo Salami. Ach ja, und den Schinken da vorne, das ganze Stück bitte."

Der junge Mann packte auch dies zusammen in eine Tüte und nannte den Preis während er zeitgleich die Tüte Sanji über die Theke reichte. Wie er erwartet hatte, rührte der blonde junge Mann keinen Finger, um diese entgegen zu nehmen. Stattdessen nahm die junge Frau neben diesem, die Tüte mit der einen Hand entgegen und reichte ihm mit der anderen das Geld. Und genau dies ärgerte ihn.

Als er schon vorhin das Trio auf den Laden zukommen sah, es war schließlich nicht sonderlich schwer die drei zu bemerken, da man nicht oft einen Elch in Begleitung zweier Menschen sah (Komische Haustiere hatten manche Menschen.), war ihm aufgefallen, dass das Haustier den Großteil der Einkäufe trug und selbst die Frau trug etwas, der Mann jedoch nichts. Der Frau schien dies überhaupt nichts aus zu machen, da sie sich einfach munter mit dem Blonden unterhielt.

Wahrscheinlich waren die Beiden noch im alten Stil erzogen worden, ganz nach dem Motto „Der Mann bringt die Brötchen nach Hause und die Frau sitzt zu Hause und kocht.". Und genau dies machte ihn wütend, da er einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte.

In seiner Beziehung mit seiner Freundin lief es anders ab. Sie beide arbeiteten und auch die Hausarbeit teilten sie sich. Wieso denn auch nicht? Was war so falsch daran, wenn die Frau arbeitete und der Mann die Hausarbeit übernahm? Und wenn die beiden vor ihm schon im alten Stil erzogen worden waren, dann könnte der Mann sich wenigstens wie ein Gentleman benehmen und ihr die Einkäufe abnehmen. Aber das schien ja auch zu viel gefragt zu sein.

Als die Drei sich gerade zum Gehen wandten, konnte er sich nicht länger zurück halten. „Hey, Sie könnten ihr ja mal die Einkäufe abnehmen. Ein Gentleman lässt eine Dame nicht die schweren Einkäufe tragen."

Bei den Worten des Verkäufers zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Früher hatte er ja genauso gedacht, im Prinzip dachte er ja sogar jetzt noch so. Doch was sollte er machen? Er KONNTE ihr die Einkäufe ja nicht so ohne weiteres abnehmen.

Sanji drehte sich in Ruhe zum Verkäufer um. „Was geht's dich an?", fragte er ruhig, den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel auspustend.

„Schon mal was von Gleichberechtigung gehört?", wurde ihm entgegen geschleudert.

Doch ließ Sanji sich nicht provozieren. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als das Geschrei des jungen Verkäufers ohnehin schon verursachte. Dann würde nur die Marine auf sie aufmerksam werden und das konnten sie sich im Moment nicht leisten, da noch nicht alle Einkäufe erledigt waren und sie mit dem, was sie bisher gekauft hatten, nicht bis zur nächsten Insel durchhalten würden.

Leute waren mittlerweile stehen geblieben und schauten zu dem Schauspiel hin. Sanji konnte hier und da zustimmendes Gemurmel von Seiten der Schaulustigen, hören. Doch war zwischen diesem auch der ein oder andere verständnislose Kommentar zu hören, warum sich der Mann darüber so aufregte, da es doch die Sache des jungen Pärchens sei, wie sie ihre Angelegenheiten regelten.

Robin schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben wie er selbst, denn sie schaltete sich jetzt ebenfalls in das Gespräch ein. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, aber das geht schon in Ordnung", lächelte sie den Verkäufer an. Damit wand sie sich zum gehen, gefolgt von ihren beiden Begleitern.

Doch der junge Mann hinter der Theke, schien es nicht so zu sehen, wie Robin es tat. „Nein! Ist es nicht! Er könnte dir wirklich 'was abnehmen!"

Die drei reagierten nicht mehr, sondern gingen einfach weiter, den Verkäufer komplett ignorierend. In einer Seitenstraße hielt Chopper an und schaute zu Sanji hoch, welcher die ganze Zeit über schweigend hinter Robin her gegangen war. „Alles Ok Sanji?", fragte er besorgt.

Sanji schaute ihm ins Gesicht und grinste. „Klar Chopper."

„Ich trag ja das meiste von den schweren Sachen. Robin muss also nicht so viel tragen", versuchte der Schiffsarzt seinen Freund auf zu heitern. Sanji lächelte dankbar.

Als sie gerade ein paar Meter weiter gegangen waren,

„Sanji! Ich hab dich überall gesucht!".

Sanji blieb abrupt stehen, diese Stimme. Diese Frauenstimme. Diese ganze Situation kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor. Er drehte sich langsam um und tatsächlich, da stand sie. Genau wie damals, in einem roten Kleid, ihre feuerroten Haare in einer leicht strubbeligen Frisur, welche aber nur noch mehr ihr feuriges Temperament zum Ausdruck brachten. Sie hielt ihm genau wie damals ihren Zeigefinger herausfordernd entgegen und: Sie sah immer noch genauso schön aus wie damals, wenn nicht sogar noch schöner.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. 


	3. Schöne Rothaarige und Kneipenbesuche

Hey hey... da scheint ja tatsächlich jemand mal den kleinen Text des Autors gelesen zu haben. ;)

Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir 

Elrohir.

* * *

„Signora Carmen", Überraschung war in seiner Stimme zu hören, gepaart mit Unglauben und einem Hauch des Tonfalls, den er immer bei seinen früheren „Liebesattacken" hatte.

Seine beiden Mannschaftskameraden hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht, als er stehen geblieben war. Beide, Chopper und Robin, schauten nun von Sanji zu der Frau, welche der Blonde mit Carmen angesprochen hatte. Chopper guckte wieder Sanji an. „Wer ist das Sanji?"

Sanji erwachte wieder aus seiner Starre. „Darf ich euch mit einander bekannt machen? Chopper, Robin: Das ist Carmen, eine Bekannte von mir." Bevor Sanji weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er schon von Carmen unterbrochen.

„Sanji ist gegen mich in einem Kochduell angetreten. Er hatte zu Recht gewonnen und ist zum besten Koch des East Blues ernannt worden. Doch morgen werde ich ihn schlagen. Ich werde beweisen, dass ich die beste Köchin des East Blues bin." Sie lachte auf, eine Hand vor ihrem Mund, während ihr helles Lachen erklang.

Chopper zuckte kurz zusammen. Ihre Lache war so hoch und schrill, dass seine empfindlichen Ohren schmerzten.

„Signora Carmen? Dies sind Tony Chopper unser Schiffsarzt und Nico Robin, Archäologin, ebenfalls Mannschaftsmitglied."

Carmen nickte den beiden, welche an je einer Seite Sanjis standen, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, grüßend zu. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick wieder herausfordernd auf Sanji. „Also Sanji, du hast mir damals eine Revanche versprochen. Du hast gesagt, dass du dich jederzeit wieder heraus fordern lassen würdest."

Sanji nickte, an dem letzten Rest seiner Zigarette ziehend, den Rauch auspustend. „Und ich stehe zu meinem Wort Signora."

Bevor er den Zigarettenstummel einfach ausspucken konnte, hatte Robin diesen schon in ihren Fingern und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, wo sie ihn mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs austrat. Sanji fuhr, ungeachtet Robins plötzlicher Hilfe, ohne eine Pause im Sprechen zu machen fort,

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie mich morgen schlagen werden. Ich liege richtig mit der Annahme, dass hier auf dieser Insel morgen ein Kochwettbewerb statt finden soll?"

Carmen nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte. „Si. Morgen um fünf Uhr nachmittags auf dem Marktplatz. Es heißt, dass alle Köche, die Rang und Namen haben, sich bei diesem Wettbewerb einfinden werden. Die besten Köche aus dem North-, East-, South- und West Blue werden vertreten sein. Es wäre also gerade zu eine Schande, würdest du nicht mit machen."

Als Sanji hörte, dass die besten Köche aus allen vier Ozeanen zusammen kämen, wurde er aufmerksam. „Hm? Worum geht es in diesem Wettbewerb denn eigentlich? Um den Titel des besten Kochs schlechthin?"

Wieder nickte seine Gesprächspartnerin. „Si. Der Gewinner erhält den Titel des besten Kochs der Grand Line, was die größte Ehre für einen Koch ist. Nicht jeder traut sich auf die Grand Line und kann sich mit den Köchen aus den anderen Ozeanen in einem fairen Duell messen. Allein deswegen ist dieser Wettbewerb ein herausragendes Ereignis, das viele Zuschauer und Bewerber zusammen laufen lässt. Wer hier den Sieg erringt, kann sich getrost als den besten Koch der Grand Line und der anderen vier Ozeanen bezeichnen."

„Hmm… dann scheint da ja morgen ganz schön was los zu sein", kommentierte er.

Sanji interessierte es nach wie vor nicht den Titel des Weltbesten Kochs zu erlangen. Sollten andere sich darum schlagen oder vielmehr darum kochen. Sein Traum war es den legendären All Blue zu finden, nichts anderes. Er würde nur mit machen, weil er der schönen Rothaarigen eine Revanche versprochen hatte und er war ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand.

„Der Gewinner erhält nicht nur den heiß begehrten Titel sondern auch ein Preisgeld von 30 Millionen Berry. („Und natürlich das Preisgeld ist eine Überlegung wert, an diesem Wettbewerb teil zu nehmen", dachte sich Sanji an dieser Stelle von Carmens Erläuterung.) Bei solch einem Preisgeld ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich viele bewerben werden. Doch habe ich keine Bedenken, dass wir spätestens im Halbfinale auf einander treffen werden Sanji."

„Signora Carmen, da ich sicher bin, dass Ihre Kochkünste sich genauso verbessert haben, wie Sie Signora, schöner geworden sind, habe ich ebenso wenige Bedenken", lächelte Sanji.

Carmen lächelte ebenfalls. „Dann werden wir uns also morgen um 17.00 Uhr hier auf dem Marktplatz wieder sehen."

„Darauf haben Sie mein Wort Signora Carmen." Um seine Worte und den damit verbundenen Respekt, den er ihr gegenüber empfand, zu unterstreichen, verbeugte er sich leicht.

Die temperamentvolle Rothaarige verstand seine Geste. Es war seine Art ihr einen Handschlag zu geben, um das Abkommen zu besiegeln. Sie nickte ihm, ebenfalls an Stelle eines Handschlags, zu. „Ich freu mich schon darauf Sanji. Morgen werden wir sehen, dass ich mittlerweile besser geworden bin als du!" Erneut lachte sie hinter vor gehaltener Hand schrill auf.

Die drei Strohhutpiraten schauten ihr hinterher, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging und im Gewirr der vielen einkaufenden Menschen auf dem Marktplatz verschwand.

„Komische Frau", kommentierte Chopper und Robin nickte zustimmend.

„Wir sollten die restlichen Einkäufe erledigen", kam es von Sanji während er schon los ging, um die Seitenstraße, in der sie sich immer noch befanden, zu verlassen und wieder auf den großen Marktplatz zu gelangen. Chopper und Robin folgten ihm.

Sie erledigten die restlichen Einkäufe, brachten diese aufs Schiff, wo sie sie auch gleich verstauten. Daraufhin saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile in der Kombüse und unterhielten sich bis Zorro am Abend die Küche betrat.

„Sollen wir?" Der Schwertkämpfer machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Steg, guckte dabei aber Sanji an.

„Klar doch", nickte der Koch und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf. Er trat seinen Umhang, welcher neben ihm auf der Bank lag, geschickt in die Luft, dass dieser sich ein wenig aus einander breitete und so mehr Angriffsfläche für die Luft bot. Dadurch fiel der Umhang beim runter Fallen, um Sanjis Schultern. Sanji bewegte noch einmal kurz seine Schultern, damit das Stück Stoff so verrutschte, dass es nicht zu Boden fallen würde, sondern sicher und fest um seine Schultern läge. Die anderen schenkten dieser Prozedur keinerlei Beachtung, schließlich war es normal, dass Sanji die Dinge auf seine eigene Art und Weise handhabte.

Sanji wand sich noch einmal zu dem weiblichen Mannschaftsmitglied um, „wir sehen uns dann später Robinmäuschen."

Robin lächelte nickend und Sanji verließ mit Zorro den Raum und kurz darauf das Schiff. Sie gingen am Hafen entlang und betraten die erst beste Kneipe, die sie fanden. Lautes Gegröle und Musik waren schon draußen vor der Kneipe zu hören und dementsprechend war auch die Stimmung innerhalb der Kneipe - ausgelassen.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Zorro winkte der Kellnerin, welche zu ihnen rüber nickte, als Zeichen, dass sie sie gesehen hatte. Doch statt zu ihnen an den Tisch zu kommen, verschwand sie hinter dem Tresen, zapfte ein paar Bier und trug diese zu einem anderen Tisch. Erst dann kam sie zu Zorro und Sanji. „Was darf ich euch beiden Hübschen denn bringen, hm?"

Sanji fiel auf, dass ihre roten Haare fast den gleichen Farbton hatten, wie Carmens.

„Ein Bier", antwortete der Grünhaarige, ohne auf das Flirten ein zu gehen.

„Und du mein Süßer?"

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf, ein leicht verträumter Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Nein danke meine Schöne, für mich ist es schon Genuss genug, dein Lächeln sehen zu dürfen."

Er trank oder aß prinzipiell nie etwas wenn er nicht an Bord der Flying Lamb war, sondern wie jetzt in z.B. einer Kneipe. Dafür gab es mehrere Gründe. Einmal, sein Gentlemancharakter verbot es ihm, in der Öffentlichkeit mit den Füßen zu essen.

Zweitens waren die von Mitleid erfüllten und zum Teil auch neugierigen Blicke, die er von Leuten zugeworfen bekam, wenn sie sahen, dass er keine Arme hatte, alles andere als angenehm und zum Teil auch schlicht und einfach nervend.

Mitleid brauchte er nicht, er hatte sich mit der Situation abgefunden. Was brächte es ihm, wenn er Mitleid bekäme oder selbst empfände? Dadurch würden seine Arme auch nicht wie von Wunderhand nach wachsen.

Was die Neugier der Menschen betraf… es war ja nicht so, als ob es auf der Grand Line nicht auch andere gab, denen ein Körperteil fehlte. So etwas gehört nun mal zu dem Risiko dazu, wenn man sich dazu entschloss auf See zu fahren. Es konnte immer etwas passieren, was einen sogar das Leben kosten konnte und nicht nur ein Körperteil. Doch die Leute verhielten sich so, als ob es die Attraktion schlecht hin wäre. Als ob es nichts Interessanteres gäbe, als einen Mann der seine Arme verloren hatte und das in einer Welt, in der Früchte existierten, die ihren Essern Fähigkeiten verliehen, die „des Teufels" waren.

Des Weiteren gab es noch die Möglichkeit, dass sich die Leute komplett anders ihm gegenüber verhielten, wenn sie über seine Behinderung bescheid wussten. Zu meist behandelten sie ihn wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur. Als würde er zu einem seelischen Wrack werden, sprächen sie ihn auf seinen Verlust an. Sie versuchten nicht auf seine Armstümpfe zu starren, schauten ihm stur ins Gesicht, was natürlich ihr Verhalten nur noch auffälliger machte so, dass das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt wurde von dem, was sie eigentlich beabsichtigten.

Oder (das war ihm bisher nur bei einigen wenigen passiert) sie betrachteten ihn mit einem gewissen Maß an Ekel und Abscheu. Sie versuchten es sich auch hierbei nicht anmerken zu lassen, setzten gekünstelte Lächeln auf und taten schon übertrieben freundlich. Doch konnte er den Ekel in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie dachten, er wäre abgelenkt. Er bekam dann immer das Gefühl, als wäre er ein besonders widerliches Insekt, das man am besten sofort zertreten solle. Als wäre er ein Mensch zweiter Klasse und wäre es nicht wert zu leben. Wann immer er so empfand durchzog ein schmerzhafter Stich seine Brust.

Drittens würden die jeweiligen Geschäftsinhaber, egal ob Restaurant oder Kneipe, ihn mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit raus schmeißen, mit der Begründung „Sie verderben mit Ihren Essgewohnheiten den anderen Gästen das Essen und vergraulen mir die Kunden!".

Dies hatte er tatsächlich einmal von einem Restaurantbesitzer zu hören gekriegt, als er mit Robin essen gegangen war. (Robin hatte ihn dazu überredet.) Und beim Ausgang hatte der Typ tatsächlich noch die Nerven ihm zu sagen: „Es liegt gewiss nicht an Ihrer Behinderung. Ich habe nichts gegen Behinderte, wissen Sie? Es ist rein geschäftlich, das müssen Sie verstehen."

Für dies hätte Sanji ihn am liebsten quer durch sein dämliches Restaurant getreten. Zumal das Restaurant sowieso nicht so eine feine Küche hatte, das Baratié war da um Klassen besser. Doch hatte Sanji nicht das Vergnügen genießen können, ihm einen saftigen Fußtritt zu verpassen, der wahrscheinlich einige Rippen dieses Idioten gebrochen hätte, denn er war von Robin zurück gehalten worden.

Dies waren die Gründe, warum er nicht mehr außerhalb des Schiffes aß und trank. Er ging mit Zorro nur mit, um a) Zorro Gesellschaft zu leisten und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und b) um sich die Leute in den Kneipen zu beschauen, mal etwas anderes zu sehen.

„Was? So ein süßer Typ kommt hier rein und will tatsächlich nichts bestellen? Weißt du was? Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, schließlich haben wir hier nicht oft solch zwei hübschen Exemplare, wie ihr es seit, zu Gast", zwinkerte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln zu, „du bestellst dir etwas und die Rechnung geht auf mich bzw. aufs Haus, da ich die Tochter des Besitzers bin."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Zorro. „Und für dich, mein Süßer, gilt selbstverständlich das Gleiche. Für dein Bier brauchst du nichts bezahlen."

Sanji und Zorro sahen sich kurz an. Zorro hatte zu gegeben nichts gegen Freibier ein zu wenden. Doch wusste er, dass Sanji nur ihm zu liebe ein Bier bestellen würde und es ihm dann abträte, da Sanji selbst sowieso nichts tränke. Und es höchst wahrscheinlich auch zu Fragen oder zumindest zu eigenartigen Blicken käme, wenn Zorro Sanjis bestelltes Bier tränke.

„Hm… das geht schon klar, Sie brauchen uns nichts ausgeben. Bin sicher, dass sich unser Romeo hier noch 'was bestellen wird, sollte er doch noch Durst kriegen", antwortete Zorro der Kellnerin, mit dem Daumen auf Sanji deutend.

Die Kellnerin blickte Zorro verwundert an. Dann zuckte die junge Frau die Schultern. „Tja… da kann man wohl nichts machen. Da macht man seinen Gästen ein so nettes Angebot und es wird aus geschlagen. Nun ja, aber es ist eure Entscheidung Jungs", sie wand sich zum Gehen, „dein Bier kommt sofort Süßer", mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Piraten allein.

Auch wenn ihre Freundschaft innerhalb der besagten vier Wochen, um einiges stärker geworden war, so würde keiner von beiden dies offen zu geben. Stattdessen stritten sie sich lieber nach wie vor, schon alleine, weil es einfach Spaß machte sich zu streiten.

Sanji starrte Zorro wütend an. „Ich brauch kein Sprachrohr, du Fetischist für zu groß geratene Taschenmesser!"

„So weggetreten, wie du vorhin warst, ist es überhaupt ein Wunder, dass du nicht vergessen hast zu atmen."

„Eins sag ich dir: Ich koch dir nie wieder was zu essen!"

„Kein großer Verlust, lauf ich wenigstens nicht Gefahr an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung zu sterben."

„Was? Beleidigst du etwa meine Kochkünste?"

„Bist du jetzt auch noch taub?"

Beide Kontrahenten sahen sich wütend, mit gefletschten Zähnen an. Wären sie an Bord der Lamb würden sie jetzt wohl mit Tritten und Schwertern auf einander losgehen. Doch erinnerten sich beide gerade noch rechzeitig, dass sie sich in einer Hafenkneipe befanden. Sie setzten sich wieder entspannt hin.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht Schwertschwuchtel!", blaffte Sanji, was in etwa die Bedeutung von ‚Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht, kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen aber trotzdem danke Zorro, dass du Rücksicht auf mich genommen hast' hatte.

„Ja. Was auch immer", war Zorros desinteressierte Antwort, doch ein ‚Kein Problem' waren seine Gedanken.

Die Kellnerin brachte Zorro sein Bier. Während Zorro sein Bier trank, betrachtete sich Sanji die Leute in der Kneipe. Der Grünhaarige bemerkte, dass der Smutje immer mal wieder in Gedanken versank und sein Blick dann für wenige Sekunden glasig wurde. Allerdings war es nicht, die ihn auszeichnende Schwärmerei beim Anblick eines weiblichen Gastes. Nein, es schien eher so, als ob etwas den Smutje innerlich beschäftigte.

„Was ist?", hakte Zorro schließlich nach, nach dem bestimmt schon siebten Mal, dass sein Piratenkollege irgendwo anders war, als mit ihm hier in der Kneipe.

„Hm?", blinzelte Sanji kurz, er brauchte wohl ein paar Sekunden um die ausgesprochene Frage zu regestiereren und ihren Sinn zu verstehen, „ach nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken", winkte er schließlich mit einem Kopf schütteln ab.

„Woran hast du gedacht?"

Erneut winke Sanji ab. „Nichts weiter, ich war einfach nur in Gedanken."

Zorro lehnte sich zurück, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Sanji mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. „Wie kommt es, dass ich das nicht glaube hm?"

„Weil du ein Idiot bist! Trink dein Bier und halt Ruh!"

Zorro schnaubte leicht belustigt. „Sanji ich kenn dich besser als jeder andere auf dem Schiff, Robin ausgenommen. Vermutlich kenn ich sogar deinen Körper besser als so manche Frau. (Hier überflog ein leichter Rotschimmer Sanjis Wangen, da Zorro von dieser Angelegenheit in der Öffentlichkeit sprach, er verflog aber genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.) Also spuck endlich aus, was los ist du dämlicher Koch. Oder muss ich es aus dir sturen Bock raus prügeln?"

Sanji schaute Zorro von oben bis unten an. Die übereinander verschränkten Arme, der stur auf ihn gerichtete Blick, die Augen die seine fest zu halten schienen. Alles deutete daraufhin, dass Zorro nicht eher locker lassen würde, bis er von Sanjis Gedanken erfahren hatte. Oder vielmehr, bis er von dem Problem erfahren hatte, welches Sanji belastete.

Doch so schnell wollte der smarte Koch nicht aufgeben. Er versuchte eine letzte, mit Worten errichtete, Verteidigung. „Wieso sollte ich aus gerechnet dir von meinen Probleme erzählen du Grünkohlkopf für arme?"

Zorro lies sich nach wie vor nicht provozieren, sondern blieb ernst. „Weil es an dir nagt, was immer es auch ist. Du BRAUCHST jemanden zum Reden. Weiterhin hast du das Gefühl es Robin nicht anvertrauen zu können, sonst hättest du es schon längst getan und ich bin die einzige Person, die hier ist. Einem fremden würdest du es sowieso nicht anvertrauen, was auch OK ist. Würd' ich auch nicht machen. Und Ruffy und Co. willst du es nicht anvertrauen, weil du glaubst, dass sie dir nicht so helfen können, wie du es dir erhoffst. Also bleibe nur ich übrig."

Verdammt! Warum konnte Zorro nicht 24 Stunden durch gehend der idiotische Schwertkämpfer sein, als den er sich meistens gab? Warum musste er hin und wieder ERNST sein? Das Problem damit war, dass wann immer er mal wirklich ernst war, er Sachen sagte, die so viel Wahrheit und Richtigkeit enthielten, dass sie einschlugen wie ein gezielter Schwertstreich von ihm! Das war doch einfach nicht fair! MUSSTE Zorro denn hierbei richtig liegen? Hätte er nicht einmal, EINMAL in einer seiner Ich-meine-es-ernst-Anwandlungen falsch liegen können? Aber neeeiiiinnn… das war natürlich unmöglich, denn dann könnte man ja nicht dem ach so hilflosen, armen, kleinen Koch unter die Nase reiben, dass man ja wie immer besser war als dieser. Dem armen Koch auf zeigen, dass er wie immer Probleme hatte und nun der großartige, furchtlose Schwertkämpfer zu Hilfe eilte, der ja NIE irgendwelche Probleme hatte – oder verursachte – und immer alles richtig machte und wer weiß wie toll war, um dem armen, kleinen, vertrottelten Koch mit seinem Problem zu helfen.

Sanji schnaubte in Gedanken wütend, doch noch im gleichen Augenblick seufzte er laut. Er wusste, dass er Zorro in diesem Moment unrecht tat. Zorro wollte schließlich nur helfen und er selbst war eigentlich gar nicht wütend auf Zorro, sondern auf die Idiotie der Menschen. Zorro war nur sein Blitzableiter. Erneut seufzte er, richtete den Blick auf die Tischplatte, während Zorro ihn schweigend beobachtete, wie er mit sich selbst rang.

Schließlich ließ Sanji die Schultern hängen. „Du hast Recht, ich hab ein Problem, das an mir nagt. Aber es ist gar nichts Weltbewegendes. Eigentlich sogar ziemlich idiotisch, weißt du?", lächelte er Zorro schief an.

Zorro zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „So idiotisch kann's ja nicht sein, wenn du beim Anblick dieser vielen Weiber hier, komplett in düstere Gedanken versinkst."

„Als Robin, ich und Chopper heute einkaufen waren… da meinte ein Verkäufer mich über feines Benehmen gegenüber einer Dame belehren zu müssen!", er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und weiter?"

„Es ging darum, dass ich Robin doch die Einkaufstüten abnehmen sollte, weil ein Gentleman eine Dame diese nicht tragen lässt. Das ist es ja noch nicht einmal, was mich aufregt!"

„Sondern?"

„Dass er einfach Dinge angenommen hat und seine vorlaute Klappe aufgerissen hat, ohne sämtliche Fakten zu kennen!"

Zorro nickte verstehend und zustimmend. Das was Sanji beschrieb, war eine Eigenschaft der Menschen, die auch er nicht gut hieß. Er mochte sie genauso wenig leiden, wie Falschheit. Jemanden erst etwas zu versprechen und ihm dann in den Rücken fallen in dem das Versprechen gebrochen wurde. Oder in anderer Variante, sich jemandem gegenüber freundlich verhalten, aber hinter dessen Rücken sich genau gegenteilig zu benehmen.

„Daran wirst du aber nichts ändern können Sanji. So sind die Menschen. Hört sich dumm an, ist aber so. Kannst dich nur damit abfinden, weil du dich sonst ständig aufregen müsstest."

Sanji seufzte und nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Leider."

„Willst du wirklich nichts trinken?", versuchte Zorro das Gespräch wieder in erfreulichere Bahnen zu lenken und den Blondschopf aufzuheitern sowie auch etwas abzulenken.

Und der Blondschopf sprang auch, genau wie Zorro erhofft hatte, auf den Köder an. „Nein danke, ich will unserem Alkoholiker ja nicht das ganze Bier weg trinken", grinste er.

Zorros Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, während er nach seinem Bierkrug griff. „Alkoholiker? Ach, das hat unser hauseigener Kettenraucher gerade nötig, hm?" Er trank den Rest seines Bieres auf Ex aus.

„Natürlich. Schließlich kann ich jederzeit aufhören zu rauchen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Anwesenden hier und ihren Lastern."

„Pah! Ich wette mit dir, dass du es nicht länger aus halten kannst deinen Zigaretten ‚Ade' zu sagen, als ich es aushalte keinen Alkohol mehr zu trinken!"

„Schön! Wenn du gewinnst, koch ich dir einen Monat lang was du haben möchtest. Und wenn ich gewinne, machst du einen Monat lang den Abwasch!"

„Abgemacht! Wir setzten einen Zeitraum fest. Wer länger als einen Monat durch hält, hat gewonnen."

„Einverstanden! Und falls du es wider erwarten hin kriegen solltest, ebenfalls einen Monat durch zu stehen, verlängern wir den Zeitraum um eine Woche. Wenn dann immer noch keiner gewonnen hat, ist die Wette hinfällig. Die Wette gilt ab sofort."

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, winkte der Kellnerin und bestellte sich ein Wasser. Bald darauf bekam Zorro sein Wasser und die beiden Strohhutpiraten versanken erneut in einer Unterhaltung.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte der Koch, wie eine mehrköpfige Gruppe Piraten die Kellnerin belästigte. Es war bisher nichts Schlimmeres passiert als anzügliche Sprüche und hin und wieder ein an-den-Hintern-grabschen, plus die Kellnerin schien noch alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Doch behielt der Gentleman die Situation lieber im Auge, um eingreifen zu können.

Der Schwertkämpfer bemerkte den Blick Sanjis und schielte zum Geschehen, dass den Smutje so zu fesseln schien, hin. Kaum hatte er das getan, sah er wie einer der Typen die Kellnerin am Arm fasste und zu sich auf den Schoss zog, ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand festhaltend, den anderen Arm fest um ihre Taille gelegt, begann er sie zu küssen. Ihre protestierenden Worte wurden von den Küssen des Piraten verschluckt.

Der Typ hatte einen drei Tage Bart, lange bis zu den Schulterblättern reichende, schwarze Haare. Doch am auffälligsten an seiner Erscheinung waren noch nicht einmal die langen Haare. Nein, es war sein linkes Auge oder vielmehr die Abwesenheit desselben. Über sein linkes Auge zog sich eine lange Narbe bis zu seinem linken Ohr hin. Die Haut an der Stelle des Auges war eigenartig mit einander verwachsen. Es sah so aus, als wäre sein Auge raus geschnitten worden und die entstandene Wunde einfach so verheilt, ohne medizinische Betreuung.

Zorro brauchte erst gar nicht in Sanjis Gesicht zu gucken, um zu wissen, dass sich dieses vor Wut verdüstert hatte.

Sanji stand auf, schritt auf den Typen zu, die Kumpels des Einauges beobachteten Sanji lauernd. Es schien fast so als warteten sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit, um sich mit jemandem prügeln zu können. Kurz vor Einauge hielt Sanji an und Einauge schaute nun mit seinem verbliebenen Auge den Blonden stechend an.

„Noch nie was davon gehört, dass man eine Dame nicht so behandelt? Lass sie los!"

Bei dem was der Gentleman gerade gesagt hatte, schauten sich die Piraten mit purer Verblüffung gegenseitig an. Dann begannen sie schallend zu lachen.

„Hast du das gehört, Pierce?", lachte Einauge, „dieser Milchbubi erzählt uns doch glatt, dass dieses Weib ne Dame sei!"

Ein rothaariger, eigentlich recht gut aussehender Kerl, der seine Haare zu einer Igelfrisur hoch gegelt hatte, antwortete.

„Yo Käp'n!", lachte Pierce laut Hals, „un' gloich holt er wohl noch 'ne Tosse Täi rous, um se uns zu sä'vier'n."

„Ich sagte: Lass sie los!"

Zorro beobachtete das ganze, kurzzeitig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und stellte mit wenig Überraschung fest, dass der Grossteil der Gäste Sanji und Einauge beobachtete.

„Obä nur wenn du broav ‚Biddö Biddö' soachs", sein meckerndes Lachen erschallte erneut.

Sanji war einen Moment abgelenkt, da er zu Pierce schielte. Diesen Moment nutzte der Piratenkapitän aus, um die Kellnerin zu Sanji zu schubsen. Ihm war die Lust an Frauen vergangen. Vielmehr freute er sich nun darauf diesem Milchbubi, der noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohren war und wohl auch nicht wusste, was es hieß einem waschechten Piraten gegenüber zu stehen, das Fürchten zu lehren. Er würde ihm eine solche Lektion erteilen, dass dieses Milchgesicht sich nie wieder alleine aus Papis großer Villa trauen würde. So wie dieser Schönling aussah, war sein Papi doch garantiert irgendein Marineoffizier.

Dadurch, dass Sanji für den Moment abgelenkt gewesen war und dem Fakt, dass er Einauge nicht so viel Kraft zu getraut hatte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht als die Kellnerin gegen seinen Brustkorb prallte. Er fiel hinten über und landete mit dem Rücken hart auf dem Boden, ein kurzes Stechen ging beim Aufprall durch sein Brustbein als die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde, doch ignorierte er es.

Sein Umhang war von seinen Schultern gefallen und die Piraten starrten nun, erneut völlig verblüfft, auf das was dieser verdeckt hatte. Dann brachen sie wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sanji konnte hören wie die zuschauenden Gäste mit einander halblaut flüsterten. Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr: „…oh mein Gott…", „…der arme Mann…", „…totaler Idiot sich mit Piraten an zu legen.", „…hilft ihm denn keiner?", „…kann einem Leid tun…"

Die Kellnerin, welche ihr Gleichgewicht noch gerade hatte halten können, starrte erschrocken zu dem jungen Mann, der am Boden lag. Nun war ihr klar, warum er nichts hatte bestellen wollen. Er hätte es gar nicht zu sich nehmen können! Zumindest nicht ohne die Hilfe seines Freundes und, dass er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gefüttert werden wollte, konnte sie durch aus nachvollziehen und verstehen. Sie war zutiefst dankbar, dass er eingegriffen hatte und ihr Schlimmeres erspart geblieben war. Doch auf der anderen Seite…

Warum war er bloß so dumm sich mit Piraten anzulegen? Sich mit Piraten anzulegen, war an sich schon mehr als gefährlich und ohne Arme… er hatte sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet.

Die Rothaarige schaute Hilfe suchend zu Zorro rüber. Doch der Schwertkämpfer sah gelassen zu, was weiter passierte. Gerade so, als ob ihn diese ganze Situation kein bisschen was anginge. Nein, es sah sogar so aus, als ob er sich im Stillen amüsieren würde. Wut stieg in der jungen Frau hoch. Wie konnte dieser Typ es bloß wagen, seinen Freund so im Stich zu lassen? Er war doch ein Schwertkämpfer oder nicht? Wieso hatte er sonst diese drei Schwerter an seiner Hüfte? Er könnte ohne große Probleme eingreifen und seinen Freund retten, doch stattdessen zog er es vor amüsiert zu zusehen wie sein Freund jeden Augenblick von Piraten verprügelt und vielleicht sogar ermordet werden würde! Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein und so etwas guten Gewissens zulassen und dabei auch noch zusehen, als ob es das lustigste von der Welt wäre? Und so etwas nannte sich „Freund"!

„Ohhh… hat der Kleine keine Arme mehr? Das ist aber bedauerlich. Weis dein Papi überhaupt, dass du hier bist?", spottete der Kapitän, „hättest dich besser davon machen sollen, anstatt den edlen Helden zu spielen Marinesöhnchen!"

Des Käpt'ns Mannschaft lachte auf, als habe ihr Kapitän den Witz des Jahrhunderts gerissen. Sanji hingegen blickte nun noch finsterer drein. „Marinesöhnchen? Hab ich da gerade richtig gehört? Marinesöhnchen?", dachte sich der Kampfkoch, „ich seh' doch nicht aus wie ein verweichlichtes Mariensöhnchen! Dem zeig ich gleich Marinesöhnchen!"

Als die Kellnerin sah, dass die Piratenbande aufgestanden war, eilte sie zu dem mittlerweile sitzenden Koch hin und kniete sich an seine Seite, legte die linke Hand auf seine Schulter und die Rechte auf seinen Rücken. Sie wand ihre vor Zorn funkelnden Augen dem Piratenkapitän zu. „Hört sofort auf! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach einen wehrlosen Mann angreifen!"

Sanji blinzelte kurz. Träumte er oder wurde er gerade von ihr verteidigt? Hatte er gerade irgendetwas nicht richtig mit gekriegt? War es nicht eigentlich ER der SIE hatten retten wollen? Wie kam es dann, dass es auf einmal genau gegensätzlich ablief?

Im Hintergrund konnte er Zorro lachen hören. Dieser Depp schien sich ja gerade köstlich zu amüsieren, weil er von einer Frau verteidigt wurde, obwohl er es gar nicht nötig hatte verteidigt zu werden. Mit Zorro würde er noch ein Wörtchen ‚reden' und zwar mit ziemlich ‚treffenden Argumenten', sobald er diese Volltrottel vor sich platt gemacht hatte.

Ungeachtet des überraschten und zugleich protestierenden Gesichtsausdrucks der Kellnerin, stand er auf. „Geh bitte zu meinem Freund rüber. Ich regele das hier und möchte nicht riskieren, dass eine so schöne Frau verletzt wird."

„Aber du kannst doch nicht…"

Zorro unterbrach ihr protestierendes Aufbegehren. „Lass ihn und komm rüber. Er ist vielleicht ein idiotischer Schürzenjäger, aber trotzdem weis er was er tut. Der ist zäher als er aussieht."

„Was?", nun war die Kellnerin und vermutlich auch sämtliche andere zuschauende Gäste, komplett verwirrt, ging jedoch zu Zorro rüber.

Pierce lachte höhnisch. „Däh un' zäih? Des i nich loache! Be enem Foustschloag isse doch gläich hinübo. Dem ziddan doch jetz schoun de Knie! Wills'u nich lieba ouf des Wäibsbild hör'n Klena? Des värtrouen des den Kumpel do in dich hat, is näimlich sähr fragwürdich. Solch ehn'n Krübbel wie dich mechen woa ouf de ßtelle koalt!"

„Pierce hat Recht Milchbubi. Du bist schneller erledigt als du gucken kannst. Aber zurück zum Marineoffizier Papi rennen ist nicht", grinste Einauge, „du hast ne Abreibung verdient! Und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wird dich dein Papi nicht wieder erkennen. Und dein Kindermädchen da vorne", er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Zorro hin, von dem man ein wütendes ‚Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?' hören konnte, „knöpfen wir uns danach vor. Zuzüglich, dass er von deinem Papi bestimmt noch was zu hören kriegen wird, weil er nicht vernünftig auf dich aufgepasst hat."

Nun wand sich Einauge dem Schwertkämpfer zu, welcher aufgesprungen war, sein Schwert halb gezogen hatte und ihn knurrend anstarrte. Einauge schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Tz tz tz… lässt seinen Schützling einfach so in die Hände von Piraten laufen, wie unverantwortlich. Also wirklich! Was wird Papi wohl dazu sagen?"

Sanji schnaubte. „Als ob ich die Hilfe von diesem Idioten brauchen würde!"

„Ach ja! Stimmt ja! Das verkrüppelte Mariensöhnchen ist ja zäh." Wieder lachten die Piraten, einschließlich ihres Kapitäns.

„Donn zäig doach moal wie zäih du bis' Klena. Ich verßpräch dir, des du gläich am Boaden lieg'n wirs' un' um däin mickrijes Läibön beddels!"

„Kerle, die nicht einmal wissen, wie man sich einer Lady gegenüber vernünftig benimmt, sollten nicht das Maul so weit aufreißen!", mit diesen Worten griff Sanji an, einige gezielte Tritte und binnen weniger Sekunden lagen sämtliche Piraten ohnmächtig am Boden.

Geschockte Stille hatte sich in der Kneipe ausgebreitet, alle Blicke waren auf Sanji und die am Boden liegenden Piraten gerichtet.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen Elrohir. :)


	4. Mondscheingespräch

Hiermit möchte ich einfach nur zeigen, dass ich diese FF noch nicht vergessen habe. Ich habe zurzeit einfach keine Zeit, um groß zu schreiben. Aber ich werde die FF beenden!

* * *

Sanji hatte sich gerade zu Zorro und der Kellnerin umgewandt, als er hinter sich hörte, wie sich die Piraten laut stöhnend wieder hoch rappelten. Erneut verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. Hatten diese Schwachköpfe denn immer noch nicht genug? 

Sanji drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite so, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel die Piraten betrachten konnte. „Seid schön brav und verschwindet, klar? Und bezahlt vorher, was ihr hier verzehrt habt."

Trotz dieser Worte, erwartete Sanji in keiner Weise, dass sie seiner Aufforderungen folge leisten würden. Solche Idioten brauchten in der Regel eine zigmalige Abreibung bis sie kapierten, dass sie gegen ihren Gegner nicht ankamen.

Doch wider seinen Erwartungen, rappelten sich die Piraten auf und verschwanden mit einem „Ok, ok… wir sind schon weg… und das mit dem äh… Marinesöhnchen war nicht so gemeint. He he… Und äh…. Hier das Geld" aus der Tür heraus.

Das Geld war auf den Tisch gelegt worden, welchen die Piraten zuvor noch belegt gehabt hatten. Scheinbar waren die Piraten doch klüger, als der Kampfkoch ihnen zugetraut hatte.

Sanji drehte seinen Kopf nun wieder der Kellnerin zu und lächelte. „Alles in Ordnung meine Schöne, um diese ungehobelten Kerle brauchst du dir vorläufig keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die kommen so schnell nicht wieder."

Die Kellnerin, sowie auch der Rest der Gäste, kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Das… das war ja… wie hast du…", die Rothaarige starrte ihn sekundenlang an und schließlich schien die Realität völlig in ihr Bewusstsein zu dringen, denn plötzlich stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie warf sich Sanji an den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Sanji, völlig überrascht, verlor beinahe erneut das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich jedoch mit einem Schritt nach hinten wieder fangen. Er schaute auf die Frau hinab, welche sich immer noch an ihn presste. Er war zugegeben leicht verdutzt, da er bei dieser scheinbar starken Frau nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, jedoch hatte er definitiv keinerlei Einwände.

Nach und nach hörte er wie erst zögerlich und dann immer stärker die Gäste um ihn herum anfingen zu klatschen, bis er schließlich ein Beifallgetöse hörte, das seines gleichen suchte. Zwischenrufe und laute Gesprächsfetzen wie „Bravo!", „Großartig" oder „…war ja unglaublich!" waren zu hören und Sanjis Blick wanderte über die Gäste, welche ihn mit vor Bewunderung strahlenden Augen ansahen.

Die Kellnerin löste sich soweit von ihm, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht lächeln konnte. „Das war wirklich fantastisch. Danke, vielen herzlichen Dank."

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte und nahm nebenbei wahr, dass das Klatschen nachließ und schließlich ganz verstummte. „Aber das war doch nicht der Rede wert. Als Gentleman konnte ich dich doch nicht in dieser schrecklichen Situation lassen."

Das Lächeln der schönen Frau vor Sanji wurde verführerischer. „Und wenn ich fragen darf… wie heißt mein edeler Retter?"

Doch bevor Sanji antworten konnte, meldete sich Zorro zu Wort. „Sanji! Wie lange willst du da noch Wurzeln schlagen?", Zorro war aufgestanden, hatte sein Glas in wenigen Zügen ausgetrunken und Geld auf den Tisch neben, das nun leere Glas gelegt, „wir sollte langsam gehen, wenn du dich noch mit Robin treffen willst. Aber vielleicht ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dich hier lasse und ihr ausrichte, dass du anderweitig beschäftigt bist."

Sichtbare Enttäuschung war in den Augen der Kellnerin zu lesen, als sie den Namen ‚Robin' hörte.

Als Sanji sah wie das Lächeln der schönen Rothaarigen merklich zusammen schrumpfte, hätte er Zorro am liebsten bis zurück zum East Blue getreten, wo ihre gemeinsame Reise begonnen hatte.

Er verfluchte Zorro innerlich und zig Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Warum verdammt noch mal hatte Zorro ausgerechnet JETZT Robin erwähnen müssen? Dieser idiotische Schwertschwinger! HATTE er ihm denn die Tour vermasseln müssen? Tz! Was überlegte er da eigentlich noch? Selbstverständlich hatte Zorro dies mit Absicht getan! Sehr wahrscheinlich, um ihn – aus Zorros Sicht – vor einem Fehler zu bewahren, den er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bereut hätte. Schließlich dachte Zorro, dass er und Robin zusammen wären und dass er Robin wirklich liebe.

Als Sanji bei diesem Gedankengang angelangt war, begann er damit sich selbst zu verteufeln. WARUM! Warum waren Robin und er nur so blöd gewesen und hatten ihre Freunde in diesem Irrglauben gelassen? Zugegeben, oftmals – Ok, eigentlich immer – machte es einen Heidenspaß den Rest der Crew so hinters Licht zu führen und ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. (Der blondhaarige Pirat musste hier unwillkürlich an die Szene, bevor sie einkaufen gegangen waren, denken und fing in Gedanken an zu grinsen. Die Reaktion von Lysop und Nami war auch zu köstlich gewesen.) Aber gerade in dieser momentanen Situation war es hinderlich ohne gleichen – und das war noch höflich formuliert!

Der Koch sah der Kellnerin ins Gesicht. „Ähm… also…", stotterte er vor sich hin. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er diese Situation noch retten könnte.

Sie hingegen zeigte ihm deutlich, dass die Situation nicht mehr zu retten war, denn sie löste sich ganz von ihm, trat anschließend ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nun dann…", begann sie und strich sich fahrig eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. Sie schien enttäuscht und gleichzeitig irgendwie verlegen und nervös.

„Ich…", sie begann mit den Händen zu ringen, „ich danke dir, dass du die Piraten vertrieben hast. (Eine kleine Pause entstand.) Und selbstverständlich gehen die Bestellungen von dir und deinem Freund aufs Haus!", redete sie schnell weiter und kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen viel ihr auf wie taktlos und blödsinnig ihre Aussage gewesen war und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen.

‚Toll gemacht!', wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht, ‚erinnere ihn daran, dass er nichts bestellt hat, weil er nicht ohne fremde Hilfe essen kann! Ganz große Klasse! In ein größeres Fettnäpfchen hättest du nicht treten können!'

Sanji musste lächeln, als er sie mit vor, wie es schien, Verlegenheit gesenktem Kopf vor sich stehen sah. Er ahnte, was in ihrem Kopf gerade vor sich ging. „Mach dir keinen Kopf über das, was du sagst. Das führt nur zu unschönen Falten, die einer jungen Dame wie dir, frühzeitig gewiss nicht stehen würden."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie überrascht aufblickte.

„Sanji! Jetzt mach endlich! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", brüllte ihm Zorro zu, der sich bereits an der Tür postiert und diese zum Teil geöffnet hatte, „oder willst du, dass ich Robin doch ausrichte, dass du das Treffen mit ihr absagen musstest?"

Mit einem genervten Augenrollen, drehte sich der Angesprochene zum Sprecher um und brüllte zurück. „Halt deine Klappe du Konservenbüchsenöffner! Seit wann hast du mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe und was nicht?"

„Seit du zu dämlich bist selbstständig zu denken, Kochlöffel!" Derweil Zorro dies zu ihm brüllte, trat Sanji seinen auf dem Boden liegenden Mantel in die Luft und ließ ihn wie sonst auch um seine Schultern fallen.

Während Sanji eine Erwiderung aussprach („Ach ja? Das von Mr. Ich-plane-mir-die-Beine-abzuschneiden-und-versuche-dann-trotz-riesigen-Blutverlusts-weiter-zu-kämpfen!"), ging er jedoch in Zorros Richtung.

Eine noch vor wenigen Minuten beschämte Kellnerin, kicherte nun vor sich her, als die beiden immer noch streitenden Männer mit ihrer eigenartigen Freundschaft, die Kneipe verließen.

Beim Treffpunkt, einem Stadtpark, angekommen musste er noch einige Minuten warten bis Robin zu ihm stieß. Sie lächelte ihn amüsiert an. „Ein grünes Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du eine interessante Rothaarige vor ein paar Piraten gerettet hast."

Sanji blinzelte verwirrt. „Grünes Vö…? Zorro", beantwortete er sich selbst trocken die nur zum Teil ausgesprochene Frage.

Robin nickte verschmitzt zur Bestätigung. „Muss ich denn jetzt eifersüchtig werden?", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Sanji grinste. „Ach aber Robinlein, du weißt doch, dass nur du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben bist und je sein wirst."

Beide verfielen in Gelächter, einfach weil sie wussten, wie albern sie sich benahmen. Nach dem ihr Lachen verklungen war, setzte Stille ein, während sie in angenehmer Atmosphäre durch den Park schlenderten. Minuten in denen sie nichts sagten, wurden zu kleinen Ewigkeiten jedoch wollte keiner der beiden Spaziergänger eine erneute Unterhaltung beginnen.

Die einzigen Geräusche zu hören, waren ihre Schuhe, die ein leichtes Knistern auf dem, von kleinen Steinen durchzogenen, Erdboden ertönen ließen und die Klänge nachtaktiver Tiere.

„Was beschäftigt dich?"

„Als du aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachtest, warst du nicht überrascht. Du fragtest lediglich was mit deinen Beinen sei."

Sanji nickte verstehend, beim Schlendern auf den Boden blickend. „Und hinzu kommt, dass die Armwunden bereits zu heilen begonnen hatten, nicht?"

„Ja", erklang es im sanften Tonfall neben ihm.

Nach einer ganzen Weile in der Sanji geschwiegen hatte, ergriff Robin nun das Wort und unterbrach die Stille.

„Du wusstest es bereits seit einer ganzen Weile, lange bevor wir dich in dem Kellerraum gefunden haben. Aber über die genauen Umstände WIE du deine Arme verloren hast und wieso du so übel zu gerichtet warst, willst du nicht reden. Habe ich nicht in allen Punkten recht?"

„Ja", echote der junge Mann ihre vorherige Antwort in ebenso sanften Ton.

Robin nickte nur und sie verfielen in erneutes Schweigen.

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein weiteres Wort. Robin stahl hin und wieder einen Blick zu Sanji rüber. Dieser jedoch war tief in Gedanken versunken starrte auf den Erdboden. Die Stille wurde zwischen zeitlich durch ein nachtaktives Tier unterbrochen, ansonsten jedoch war es ruhig um sie herum.

Robin wusste durch ihre eigene Vergangenheit, wie schmerzhaft und persönlich einige Erlebnisse sein konnten, deswegen drängte sie ihn nicht ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Sie war bereits damit zufrieden den Koch aus seiner Isolation heraus geholt zu haben. Nun nahm er wieder am Leben teil anstatt nur am Rande zu zuschauen.

„Eines Tages wird ich's dir erzählen Robinchen", holte das Objekt ihrer Gedanken sie nun… aus ihren Gedanken. Seine Stimme war genauso sanft und ruhig wie bei seiner vorherigen Antwort, „aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht."

Robin nickte nur verstehend. Als sie einen Regentropfen auf ihrer Wange verspürte, nutze sie diese Gelegenheit, um das Gespräch taktvoll zu wechseln.

„Wir sollten wohl lieber wieder zurück gehen bevor es richtig anfängt zu regnen."

Er nickte nur wortlos und gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Straßen entlang zum Hafen.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. ;) 


	5. Eine Nacht im Hotel

„… und seit dem reist du also zusammen mit Ruffy und den Anderen?", fragte Carmen während sie ihr gefülltes Weinglas zum Mund führte und anschließend daraus trank.

Sanji, ihr gegenüber sitzend, nickte bestätigend. „Nun ja… es ist manchmal schon ziemlich chaotisch mit den anderen, aber alles in allem ganz Ok."

Die beiden Meisterköche saßen draußen unter dem überdachten Part eines Restaurants. Es war bereits später Abend, gegessen hatten sie bereits, dass heißt… Carmen hatte bereits gegessen. Sanji selbst hatte vor ihrem gemeinsamen Treffen bereits zu Abend gegessen. Nun saßen sie einfach nur da, unterhielten sich und genossen das Zusammensein.

Trotz der ausgelassenen Atmosphäre, seufzte Carmen plötzlich. Sie hatte zwar immer noch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, doch schien ihre Stimmung doch etwas wehmütiger zu sein.

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass ich es zwar geschafft habe den Meisterkoch des Eastblues zu besiegen aber im Finale (hier wurde ihre Stimme deutliche aggressiv) gegen diesen wichtigtuerischen Windbeutel Giancarlo verloren habe!"

Sie seufzte erneut und ihre Wut verflog genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. „Nun ja, dann muss ich eben noch besser werden, um zum weltbesten Koch aufzusteigen", kam es gut gelaunt von ihr.

„Was ist?", fragte Sanji.

Seine Gesprächspartnerin hatte nun einen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht als hätte sie sich so eben an etwas erinnert. Auf einmal begann Carmen aus vollem Hals zu lachen. Dem Blonden viel auf, dass sie beim Lachen zwar immer noch eine Hand vor den Mund nahm, jedoch war ihre Lache selbst nicht mehr ganz so schrill. Auch war sie vom Klang her voller. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Wein seine Wirkung tat und die schöne Rothaarige sich weniger zurücknahm.

„Vermutlich lacht sie so, wenn sie wirklich aus vollem Herzen amüsiert ist", dachte Sanji im Stillen, nur um erneut laut nach zu haken als ihre Lachen zu einem Kichern abebbte.

„Was ist so lustig?", auch in Sanjis Stimme hatte sich ein Unterton von Amüsement geschlichen – ihre gute Laune war ansteckend.

Immer noch mit Belustigung in der Stimme antwortete sie:

„Ich habe mich vorhin nur an den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Verkäufers erinnert, welcher dich gestern zu recht wies, dass du Robin die Einkäufe abnehmen sollst. Seine Reaktion war einfach zu köstlich. Erst völlig bleich und dann aus Verlegenheit rot", Sanji lachte nun auch als er daran zurück dachte, Carmen fuhr während dessen fort, „er konnte dir danach nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen."

Erneut verfiel Carmen in Gelächter, diesmal Begleitet vom Lachen Sanjis. Vor ihren geistigen Augen spielte sich erneut ab, was am Beginn des Kochwettbewerbs vorgefallen war.

Die Teilnehmer wurden dem Publikum vorgestellt, schließlich war Sanji an der Reihe. „…und zu guter letzt einen ganz bestimmten Koch aus dem East Blue von dem sie alle bereits gehört haben, egal ob sie sich mit Kochen auskennen oder nicht. Meine Damen und Herren, der Meisterkoch des East Blues, der es schafft ohne Arme ein 5-Sterne-Menü zu zaubern: Sannnjjiiiii!"

Der Blonde trat auf die Bühne und ließ mit einer Schulterbewegung seinen Mantel über einen Stuhl, welcher hinter ihm stand, fallen. Im ersten Moment war sprachlose Stille und im Nächsten ein Beifallgetöse und Jubelrufe.

Die anderen Wettbewerbsteilnehmer murmelten teils überrascht, teils grummelnd vor sich her. Sie, genau wie der Rest, hatten selbstverständlich bereits von Sanji und seinen Kochkünsten gehört und waren alles andere als begeistert, einen solchen Spitzenkoch als Rivalen zu haben.

Carmen selbst war in keiner Weise überrascht Sanji ohne Arme zu sehen. Bereits als sie die Nachricht erhielt, dass es einen Koch gab, der der angebliche Meisterkoch des East Blues war und der leider seine Arme verloren hatte, hatte sie sich bereits denken können, dass Sanji damit gemeint war.

Sie wusste schließlich, dass Sanji der Meisterkoch des East Blues war, sie war dabei gewesen als er zu diesem ernannt wurde.

Als die Frau in seiner Begleitung am gestrigen Tag, wie hieß sie noch? Robin? Als Robin ihm die aufgerauchte Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm, bestätigte es ihren Verdacht, dass es sich bei dem armlosen Meisterkoch um Sanji handeln musste.

Im Getümmel der Zuschauer befand sich auch Jarod, der junge Fleischverkäufer, gespannt darauf diesen berühmten Meisterkoch zu sehen. Jarod selbst war zwar kein Koch, doch brachte sein Handwerk nun mal mit sich, dass er sich ein wenig mit dem Bereich des Kochens beschäftigte und er hatte dadurch einige Geschichten über diesen Koch zuhören bekommen.

Als der Mann auf die Bühne trat, wanderte Jarods Blick zu erst und fast schon instinktiv zu seinen Armen oder vielmehr dahin, wo sie sein sollten, dann zu den herabhängenden T-Shirt Ärmeln, welche Narben und verwachsenes Fleisch verbargen. Schließlich zum Gesicht und pures Entsetzen packte Jarod. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Das Gesicht des Mannes den er einen Tag zuvor noch meinte zurecht weisen zu müssen, weil er seiner Freundin beim Tragen nicht geholfen hatte.

Jarod spürte wie er rot wurde, rot im extremsten Maße. Nicht nur seine Wangen, sein ganzes Gesicht, sondern auch seine Ohren und sein Hals wurden warm.

Nicht nur, dass er einen solchen Meisterkoch angemeckert hatte, nein, DIESER Meisterkoch hatte ja sogar einen Grund, warum er seiner Freundin nicht geholfen hatte.

„Gott, wie peinlich!", dachte sich Jarod und legte die linke Hand vors Gesicht, „hätte ich nur nicht meine vorlaute Klappe aufgerissen. Ohhh… ich kann ihm unmöglich wieder unter die Augen treten."

Dann sah er plötzlich panisch zur Bühne. „Hoffentlich hat er mich noch nicht in diesem Menschengewirr bemerkt!", und machte sich daran so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem direkten Blickfeld der Bühne zu verschwinden.

Kaum hatte sich ihr Lachen beruhigt, sahen sie einander an und musst erneut los lachen. Es war auch einfach zu köstlich gewesen. Letzten Endes ebbte das Lachen ab und es setzte eine angenehme Stille ein.

Carmen sah schließlich auf ihre Armbanduhr, halb 10 Uhr abends. „Vielleicht sollten wir nun mal so langsam bezahlen. Was meinst du?"

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Du willst dich schon verabschieden?"

„Wer hat denn was von verabschieden gesagt?", lächelte sie ihn an und wenn Sanji sich nicht sehr irrte, war ihr Lächeln flirtend. Ja, es war definitiv flirtend. „Ich dachte nur, dass wir unsere Unterhaltung in meinem Hotelzimmer fort führend könnten."

„Im Hotelzimmer?", lächelte er sie amüsiert und nun ebenfalls ernsthaft flirtend an. Das Knistern zwischen beiden war gerade zu hörbar.

Die Spanierin machte einen zustimmenden Laut. „Hmmmh. Im Hotelzimmer", dann lehnte sie sich vor, legte ihre rechte Hand an seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich ran und küsste ihn.

Sanji wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem dröhnenden Schädel auf. „Gott, es fühlt sich an als ob Lysop ein ganzes Feuerwerk in meinem Kopf veranstaltet", dachte er, leicht stöhnend, ein Auge einen Spalt weit öffnend.

Er sah nur das weiß bezogene Kissen auf dem sein Kopf ruhte, einige seiner Ponyhaare erschwerten die Sicht. Was war noch mal passiert? Ach ja, er und Carmen waren am Abend zu ihr ins Hotelzimmer. Dort hatten sie eine weitere Flasche Wein geöffnet, diesmal hatte Sanji auf Drängen und Versicherungen Carmens, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte wenn er mit den Füßen arbeitete, ebenfalls mit getrunken.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war immer mehr gestiegen. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie ihm, während sie mit ihren Zungen fochten, sein Oberteil auszog. Sie selbst war bereits nur in BH und Slip vor ihm. Danach wurde seine Sicht etwas verschwommen und dann nichts mehr.

„Ohhh… warum muss ich ausgerechnet den besten Teil wegen des Alkohols vergessen?", jammerte er gedanklich.

„Carmen?", rief er nach seiner ehemaligen Bettpartnerin, da er zumindest so viel gesehen hatte, dass er wusste, dass sie nicht mit ihm im Bett lag. Vermutlich war sie im Bad sich frisch machen oder ähnliches.

Er döste einige Minuten vor sich hin, auf eine Antwort von ihr wartend. Es kam keine.

„Carmen?", versuchte er es erneut, wieder nichts.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass er noch immer halb bekleidet war. Sogar seine Schuhe hatte er noch an, nur das T-Shirt fehlte. Von der Rothaarigen war keine Spur, nur die beiden leeren Weingläser verrieten, dass der Abend gestern wirklich statt gefunden hatte und er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Immer noch verwundert und völlig perplex, machte er sich daran sich vollständig anzuziehen. Als er schließlich nach seinem Portemonnaie griff stellte er mit Entsetzen fest, dass in diesem sein gesamtes Geld fehlte.

Er ließ sich zurück auf die Bettkante sinken. Das erklärte einiges. Sie hatte ihm wohl am Abend zuvor, als er kurz auf der Toilette war ein Schlafmittel in den Wein gekippt. Sie hatte nie vor gehabt mit ihm zu schlafen, sondern die ganze Zeit über nur im Sinn gehabt ihn, sobald er ausgeknockt war, zu bestehlen.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis ließ er sich mit dem Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett fallen und starrte zur Decke ohne diese wirklich zu sehen.

Der Blonde stöhnte erneut auf, hätte er noch Hände, dann wäre er mit diesen vermutlich über sein Gesicht gefahren, so jedoch schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Und zu allem Überfluss denke ich, dass sie nicht nur mein Geld gestohlen hat", dachte er bei sich, gedanklich erneut seufzend. „Sie hat auch gleich mein Herz mit gehen lassen."

Ein erneutes Seufzen, diesmal laut. „Ohhh, warum muss so was immer mir passieren?", murmelte er halblaut vor sich her. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er über Monate lang in eine Frau verliebt gewesen war, die ihn nur ausnutze und ihn wie ihren persönlichen Sklaven behandelt hatte?

Zorro und Lysop meinten vielleicht er wäre zu verliebt, um mit zu kriegen wie sie ihn ausnutzte, doch stimmte das nicht. Es war ihm durch aus bewusst gewesen. Doch andererseits… er war verliebt gewesen und konnte ihr einfach keine Bitte abschlagen. Er hatte immer tief in sich, die stille Hoffnung, dass sie ja vielleicht doch irgendwann weich werden würde und sie sich in ihn verliebte. Sagte sich immer, dass Nami im Inneren doch einen guten Kern hätte und sie all diese Dinge gar nicht so meinte, dass es ihr vermutlich gar nicht bewusst war, wie mies sie ihn behandelte, wie sehr sie ihn verletzte.

Wenn sein armloser Zustand schon sonst nichts Gutes hatte, so hatte er zumindest EINEN guten Aspekt. Er hatte begonnen sich mehr von Nami zu entfernen und fing daraufhin an, sie so zu sehen wie sie wirklich war: Eine kalkulierende, gierige Frau.

„Und jetzt muss ich mich gleich in die nächste kalkulierende Frau verlieben, die mir über den Weg läuft?", jammerte er erneut in Gedanken.

Dann seufzte er ein weiteres Mal, diesmal tief und stand vom Bett auf, nahm sein Portemonnaie, steckte es weg, zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an und seinen Umhang, verließ daraufhin das Zimmer. Als er an der Rezeption vorbei ging, bangte er, dass sie ihn anhalten und auffordern könnten, er möge das Zimmer bezahlen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und er gelangte ohne Probleme auf die Straße und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. ;)


	6. Die Nachwirkungen

Sie seufzte als sie bereits an der Hotelzimmertür stand und noch einmal zu der, auf dem Bett schlafenden, Gestalt zurück blickte. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal unheimlich melancholisch. Sie hatte ihn in den vergangenen Stunden wirklich lieb gewonnen und ihn nun zu verlassen... ihn SO zu verlassen, mit seinem Geld... wieder seufzte sie.

Die Frau öffnete die Tür, trat heraus und schloss diese hinter sich. Unten an der Rezeption bezahlte sie für das Zimmer, es war das Mindeste was sie tun konnte und verließ das Hotel.

Draußen, vor dem Hotel, winkte sie sich ein Taxi ran. Als sie in diesem saß und es sie zum Hafen fuhr, musste sie unweigerlich an den blonden, jungen Mann in ihrem ehemaligen Hotelzimmer zurück denken. Vielleicht hätte sie sein Geld doch nicht nehmen sollen?

'Was denkst du da?', wies sie sich lautlos zurecht, 'du brauchst schließlich das Geld! Egal ob es von einem daher gelaufenden Niemand ist oder von ihm!'

Damit erinnerte sie sich zurück, wie sie in eine schier endlose Schuldenfalle geraten war.

Sie stand einer Freundin gegenüber, die Karte, welche ihre Freundin ihr so eben gereicht hatte in der Hand haltend.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie mir welches leihen würde Carla?"

Die Brünette winkte mit einem Lachen ab. „Aber natürlich! Es heißt, sie sei eine schrullige Alte, die sowieso nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand sei. Von ihr wirst du also auch keine zu hohen Zinsen erwarten müssen."

Doch sollte sich Carla darin geirrt haben. Die „schrullige Alte", welche gar nicht so alt war, vielleicht 5-7 Jahre älter als Carmen selbst, gab ihr zwar das Geld doch war sie es nicht, die das Geld verwaltete – nicht mehr.

Dies hatte ihr Vertrauter und Butler übernommen, welcher penibel darauf achtete, dass auch ja alles Geld zurück gezahlt wurde. Zuzüglich zu dem, hatte er im Laufe der Zeit die Dreistigkeit gezeigt horende Zinsen zu verlangen, so dass Carmen mit dem Zurückzahlen ins Hintertreffen geriet und schließlich begann sich nur noch mehr zu verschulden.

Ein abruptes Bremsen Seitens des Fahrers, riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Holzkarren, gezogen von Rennenten, wäre beinahe in sie reingefahren. Carmen sah sich um, sie waren bereits in der Nähe des Hafens. Noch ca. 5 Minuten und sie wären angekommen.

Der Hafen, Meer, Piraten, Sanji.

Die Köchin sah auf ihre in den Schoß gelegten Hände hinab. Vielleicht sollte sie umkehren und ihm das Geld wieder bringen? Doch brauchte sie jeden Berry. Aber von Sanji? Den Mann, den sie – vielleicht nicht gerade liebte – aber äußerst schätzte? Der ihr sympathisch war, mit dem sie sich verbunden fühlte? Bei dem dieses Gefühl vielleicht wirklich zu Liebe werden könnte?

Sie kamen am Hafen an und es war zu spät. Ihre Überlegungen umsonst, sie hatte zu lange nachgedacht statt zu handeln. Sie stieg aus dem Taxi aus, bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg auf das nächste Schiff.

Einige Tage später; Sanji stritt sich gerade an Deck mit Zorro bzw. prügelte sich mit diesem.

„Wieso bist du seit Tagen so gereizt?!", wollte Zorro wissen, während er zeitgleich mit seinem linken Schwert einen Tritt Sanjis blockte.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an Marimo!", erwiderte Sanji hitzig und duckte sich unter einem Schwerthieb hinweg.

Zorro setzte sofort mit einem zweiten Schlag hinterher. „Mir ist ziemlich egal ob du ein Gericht versaut hast oder du endlich erkannt hast, dass du schwul bist, aber lass es gefälligst nicht an uns aus!"

„Bitte WAS?!", damit ging der Kampf erst richtig los und das verbale Gefecht verstummte.

Nach dem Kampf, welchen Nami resolut geendet hatte, begab sich der Koch immer noch frustriert in die Kombüse. Er steuerte automatisch auf den Hängeschrank über der Arbeitsplatte zu und öffnete diesen. Erst dann bemerkte er was er so eben im Begriff gewesen wäre zu tun: Die Schachtel Zigaretten aus dem Schrank nehmen und sich eine anzuzünden.

Glücklicherweise waren in dem Schrank keine Zigaretten mehr. Er hatte sie alle weg geworfen um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, doch gerade jetzt… JETZT wäre eine Zigarette genau das Richtige, schon alleine um diese vermaledeiten Kopfschmerzen los zu werden!

Von so ziemlich allem und jedem genervt, ließ der Koch der Flying Lamb sich auf die Bank fallen, mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden tippend, wippte ein Knie in schnellem Rhythmus auf und ab, was seiner Frustration zu zuschreiben war.

Ein wütendes Knurren entfloh seinen Lippen. Dämlicher Zorro! Dämlicher Nikotinentzug! Dämliche Wette! Und vorallem: Dämliche Carmen! Er stand abrupt auf und tigerte erneut durch den Raum. Musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht ein Loch in die Wand zu treten. Wenn er dieses verlogene Biest in die Finger kriegen würde....!

Sanji erstarrte im Herumtigern, blinzelt perplex als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, seufzte und er schien in sich zusammen zu sinken, jegliche Form von Wut und Irritation, die er zuvor noch verspürt hatte, verflogen. In Wahrheit war er doch auf sich selbst wütend. Wütend darüber sich Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben bei einer Frau landen zu können. Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nur sein Geld hatte stehlen wollen und enttäuscht darüber, dass sie in dem Punkt genau wie Nami zu sein schien. Enttäuscht über sich selbst, dass er sein Herz erneut an eine Person diesen Schlages vergeben hatte und gleichzeitig wissend, dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte.

Der Koch ließ sich erneut auf die Bank sinken, diesmal mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und auf seine Füße starrend, in Gedanken versunken.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen.


End file.
